Omnimon
WarGreymon + WereGarurumon WarGreymon MetalGarurumon WarGreymon + MetalGarurumonDigimon Adventure: Our War Game! M2 |to= |digifuse=Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Chika Sakamoto |java2=Mayumi Yamaguchi |java2n=(Tamers/Cyber Sleuth) |java3=Hideyuki Tanaka |java3n=(X-Evolution) |java4=Hiroki Takahashi |java4n=(Savers) |java5=Bin Shimada |java5n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Lex Lang |envan=(Adventure/02[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Digimon Adventure Character List]/Tamers[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/tamerschar.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Tamers Character List]/All-Star Rumble) |enva2=Kirk Thornton |enva2n=(Adventure/Tamers/All-Star Rumble) |enva3=Jeff Nimoy |enva3n=(Revenge of Diaboromon) |enva4=Matthew Mercer |enva4n=(Fusion) |partner=Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Yamato "Matt" Ishida Hideto Fujimoto Jegaru Nokia Shiramine |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , |n1=(Ja:) ガルルグレイモン''Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer'' GaruruGreymon |n2=(En:) Omegamon''Digimon World -Next 0rder-'' |n3=(En-HK:) オムニモン Omnimon |g1=Royal Knights |s1=Omnimon X |s2=Omegamon Zwart |s3=Omegamon Zwart D |s4=Omegamon Alter-B |s5=Omegamon Alter-S }} Omnimon is a Warrior Digimon. One of the "Royal Knights", it was fused from the Virus Busters WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon due to the powerful wills of everyone who wished for goodness. It is a Digimon who has combined the special qualities of two bodies, so it is a multitype warrior which can fully demonstrate those abilities, for any given situation. It is equipped with the invincible "Grey Sword" and "Brave Shield Omega" for its WarGreymon-shaped left arm, and the "Garuru Cannon" and missiles for its MetalGarurumon-shaped right arm. As for the mantle on its back, it is automatically deployed when it dodges an opponent's attack, or when it is flying.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/omegamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Omegamon] Like OmniShoutmon, upon whom it had bestowed the legendary "Digivolution", it possesses the power of "Omega inForce".[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/omegashoutmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: OmegaShoutmon] Attacks *'Supreme Cannon'This attack retains its original name of "Garuru Cannon" on and in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. (Garuru Cannon): Freezes the opponent with frigid, shots that it fires from the Garuru Cannon. *'Transcendent Sword'This attack is named "Omni Blast" in Digimon Fusion, and "Blaster Sword" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. (Grey Sword): Slashes with the Grey Sword. *'Double Shot'This attack retains its original name of "Double Torrent" in Digimon Rumble Arena. (Double Torrent): Annihilates the opponent with successive shots of fire and ice from the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads. *'Ultimate Uppercut': Uses the Grey Sword to send the enemy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with the Garuru Cannon. *'Transcendent Sword' (Omega Sword): Charges the Grey Sword and then cuts definitively. *'Sword of Ruin': Rends the air with its Grey Sword to produce a large explosion. *'Omni Howling' (Omega Howling): Attacks with a howl that can shake the world. *'Omni Blast' (Omega Blast): Drops a bolt of lightning on the enemy. Attacks in Digimon World 3 *'Flame Breath': Engulfs the enemy with fire breath. *'Flame Sphere': Magic that creates huge flames. *'Giga Fire': Magic attack shoots 3 fire balls. *'Inferno': Continuous fire columns. *'T-Sword': Paralyze foe with Grey Sword. Design Omnimon is a bipedal knight Digimon with blue eyes and equipped with white armor. Its helmet has a white spike in the front and two yellow spikes in the back. It has the combined symbol of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on its chest, surrounded by purple stripes. It bears the Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield Omega on its left shoulder, while its left hand ends with a WarGreymon head, from which the Grey Sword emerges. The DigiCode on the Grey Sword reads |オールデリート|Ōru Derīto|lit. "All Delete"}}. Its right shoulder has purple spikes, while its right hand is a MetalGarurumon head, from which the Garuru Cannon emerges. It also wears a white cape, the inside of which is red. In Digimon World Re:Digitize, the symbol in its chest is a full Crest of Courage. Etymologies ;Omegamon (オメガモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese materials. *'El:' |Ἐγώ εἰμι τὸ Α καὶ τὸ Ω|Egō eimi to Alpha kai to Omega}}, alongside Alphamon. ;Omnimon Name used in Digimon: The Movie and most American English materials. *'La:' Omni (lit. "All") Fiction Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Omnimon card, titled "PF Counter", is a Rank 6 card which allows a Digimon to counter an enemy attack by pressing a button. Digimon Battle Spirit Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Racing Omnimon is the first boss. His track is the abandoned factory. Digital Monster D-Project Omnimon is a random DNA Digivolution between WarGreymon or BlackWarGreymon and MetalGarurumon or SaberLeomon. Omnimon hits one enemy. Digimon Digital Card Battle Omnimon is the last opponent of the third Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. He uses the "Blue Star, Red Moon" Deck. An Omnimon I card can be obtained by giving the password OMNIMON-1 to Wizardmon in Sky City, or by fusing WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in the Fusion Shop. The Omnimon I card is #001 and is an Ultimate level Fire-type card with 1800 HP, needing 60 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Transcendent Sword": inflicts 960 damage. * "Garuru Cannon": inflicts 560 damage. * "Double Shot": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attacks. Its support effect is "Changes own Specialty to Fire. Boost own Attack Power +100." An Omnimon II card can be obtained by giving the password OMNIMON-2 to Wizardmon in Sky City, or by fusing RealMetalGreymon and WereGarurumon in the Fusion Shop. The Omnimon II card is #035 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 2420 HP, needing 60 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Transcendent Sword": inflicts 550 damage. * "Garuru Cannon": inflicts 800 damage. * "Double Shot": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attacks. Its support effect is "Change own Specialty to Ice. Recover own HP by +100." Digimon World 2 Get a with 20 DP points and Digivolve to obtain Omnimon. It can also be found in Tera Domain X and is one of the Super Ultimate Digimon" as Prof. Piyotte referred to them. They are: Virus: Diaboromon, Vaccine: Omnimon and Data: Baihumon which Prof. Piyotte couldn't remember because Diaboromon had deleted the data at an earlier battle Digimon World 3 Have both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon at Lvl 40 on one Digimon to obtain Omnimon as a full digivolution or DNA digivolve any WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon for Omnimon to appear, slash with Grey Sword and fire a Garuru Cannon Shot. For Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, have both him and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode at lvl 40. He is also available as Omnimon I, a Red Mega Card with 60 AP/62 HP, and Omnimon II, Green card with 61/61. Digimon World Re:Digitize Omnimon can DNA digivolve from WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Omnimon is an obtainable Boss Character who you can unlock by defeating the story mode on any level. He is well balanced digimon but is classified as the second weakest of the bosses MaloMyotismon, Diaboromon, Duskmon, Omnimon and Neemon. Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon World DS Omnimon digivolves from , or can be hatched from an Egg that was matched by a MetalGarurumon and a WarGreymon lvl 60+. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Omnimon is #313, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 334 HP, 358 MP, 185 Attack, 143 Defense, 170 Spirit, 151 Speed and 85 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Move, Dodge Dance, and Assassin traits. Omnimon can DNA digivolve from MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, if the base Digimon is at least level 65, with 100% Friendship, and 415 Speed. Omnimon can DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. A Patamon in Shine Market will give clues to Omnimon's digivolution requirements after the protagonist defeats . Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Digimon Battle Omnimon were the NPC agents used during the Easter event, in which participating players could receive three Resurrection Potions for speaking with it. Omnimon is a card digivolution of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Omnimon can also joint digivolve from a LVL 51 WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon by speaking with Calumon during a special event. Omnimon is a boss Digimon in the Babamon Village Location. Digimon Masters An Omnimon is an NPC at the DATS Center. Omnimon is a Jogress-level, Vaccine-attribute, Light-element Digimon of the Metal Empire family. Omnimon can be ridden once the "Will of Light" has been applied to it. Its attacks are: *"Garuru Cannon": inflicts 3098 light-attribute base damage with a 2s cooldown, consuming 400 DS. Learned at level 41. *"Grey Sword": inflicts 9532 light-attribute base damage with a 6s cooldown, consuming 800 DS. Learned at level 41. In order to digivolve to Omnimon, you must complete 11 quests (6 for Agumon and 5 for Gabumon) from at the DATS Center, have reached Tamer Level 70, and unlock the Mega forms of a Gabumon and Agumon (Classic), with their Side Mega forms Locked. Note: You will need to have unlocked the map Digimon Maze F3 Room 4. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Ultra Digimon Category:Holy Knight Digimon Category:Exalted Knight Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles